


Your Lesson

by ianmckinley



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maid!Reader, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, barely any plot, i wrote this when margaret was still "ms. schroeder" and not "mrs. thompson"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianmckinley/pseuds/ianmckinley
Summary: Mr. Sleater knows you're trying to hide your attraction to him, and you're doing it quite poorly, so he proposes that he "teaches you a lesson".
Relationships: Owen Sleater/Reader, Owen Sleater/You
Kudos: 4





	Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)) i'm not sure how many people will see this because boardwalk empire isn't super popular, and i'm not sure how many people would be looking for owen/reader, but i wrote this a while back and thought i would post it here to see if anyone likes it. pretty sure this is unedited, so sorry for any typos or slip ups. again, as i said in the tags, i wrote this when margaret's last name was still "schroeder", so she will be addressed as "ms. schroeder" during her parts of this fan fiction. hope you enjoy!

“You’ve ‘ought to learn how to keep a poker face if you wish to keep your attraction to me a secret for much longer, (Y/N).” Mr. Sleater teased, sitting down on the edge of your bed and feeling the mattress sink under him. You turned around quick, still combing a brush through your locks as you prepared yourself for sleep.

“What?!” you whisper yelled, before taking your tone and attitude down from defensive to under control, “I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mr. Sleater.” you lied to him, placing the brush down on your nightstand. Mr. Sleater simply laughed.

“You’re not a very good liar, sunshine.” he informed you, his Irish accent bold as ever. “Maybe the others ‘ave yet to catch on, but I’d be surprised. It’s pretty obvious.” he shifted in his seat, “And Margaret doesn’t seem to want the housekeepers to be with the guests, you know what I mean.” a smirk appeared on his face.

“Well, Mr. Sleater, I’ve never been ‘with’ you. Ms. Schroeder has nothing to be worried or upset about.” you told him, adjusting the straps on your nightgown. “But I’m sure she expects something. She’s seen the way you react when I come up behind you, wrap my arms around you and help you dust or sweep, the way my hand lingers on your back for jusssssst a bit too long as I pass by you.” he explained, making unbearable eye contact with you, “You’ve noticed that too. I know you have.” you were starting to ache between your legs.

“Maybe I’ll have to teach you a lesson, won’t I?” he supposed, and you assumed he was joking. You laughed, turning back around to your mirror. “I suppose you’ll have to.” you said back jokingly, puffing your hair out and around your shoulders.

“Right, well come here, then.” hearing this sentence come out of Mr. Sleater’s mouth made you freeze up. Slowly, you spun around to look at him again. He had spread out his legs, and was in the process of rolling up his sleeves. You stuttered like hell.

“Mr. Sleater-” “You don’t have to speak.. for now. Come here.” Mr. Sleater cut you off before you could finish, patting his knee and gesturing for you to bend over it. Your mind was malfunctioning- was this a test he’s doing? What the hell is going on?

“I can’t tell if you’re joking right now.” you shakily said, gulping. “I’m not. Come here.” he responded, his hands still laid out over his thighs. Well, okay. Shaking, you stood from your hair and moved over to him, leaning down and bending. Your stomach was on his legs as you adjusted into a more comfortable position.

“Thaaat’s a good girl.” he praised, making electricity shoot through your whole body. His hands danced up the back of your thighs, reaching the bottom of your nightgown. Mr. Sleater pulled the white fabric over your ass, revealing it to him. You weren’t wearing any underwear, so you were completely nude under the nightgown.

His hand was large- it covered a good portion of your bottom, which made you shiver as he rubbed his hands over your skin. “You ‘ave to be quiet, or you’ll wake the others.” he whispered in your ear, almost eliciting a noise from you. You nodded.

“I need you to count to 10 as I do this. If you mess up, we go back to 1. Do you understand?” he questioned, and once again, you nodded vigorously. You closed your eyes, preparing yourself for what was to come, and just like that, you felt Mr. Sleater’s hand come down hard on your skin. “One, fuck!” you tried to say as quietly as possible, putting your face down into the mattress to muffle yourself.

“That’s right, good girl.” he praised you, his Irish accent just making you shiver even more, rubbing his hand in circles over your slightly red skin. In a flash, he slapped your ass again, and you jolted forward. “Two!” you cried into the blanket.

His hand rubbed your skin again, before just slightly moving his middle finger towards your folds and rubbing you ever so lightly, with a feather-soft touch. “Mr. Sleater...” you whispered, strained and breathless, once again attempting to be as quiet as you possibly could because you didn’t want to alert the attention of Ms. Schroeder, Mr. Thompson, or anybody else in the house.

“Thr-three!” you moaned as Mr. Sleater quickly moved his hand back to your ass, spanking it harder. “Quiet down, sweetheart. Getting a bit loud there, eh?” he almost taunted, chuckling at how you reacted to every little touch that he laid on you.

Mr. Sleater continued to bring his hand down onto your skin, making you squeal and squirm under his touch, your face still down in the covers of the bed, hoping it silenced you enough so that nobody heard what he was doing to do.

“One last one, dear, one last one. So good for me, not jumbling up your words.” his hand ran up along your spine and the skin of your back while waiting for you to calm down, tears in the rims of your eyes. Sure, they were tears of somewhat pain- but a good pain, like pain and pleasure. You felt a tear drop down your cheek.

Mr. Sleater’s hand came down on your skin one more time, making you moan a little louder than you should have. You almost didn’t get the words out, you almost had to go back to one, but finally, “Ten! God, ten!” you panted, the stinging pain on your skin apparent as Mr. Sleater rubbed over it. “There we go. That wasn’t so hard, was it? Such a good girl me, huh?” he praised again as he moved his fingers down to your core and ran his digits along your lips, gathering up your wetness on the tips of his fingers.

“Look at you, I’ve barely even touched you ‘ere yet and you’re already a mess for me.” Mr. Sleater chuckled, continuing to tease your entrance now, only making you quiver more. “‘Ave you learned your lesson now, dear?” he questioned, bringing his lips down beside your ear again as he spoke.

“Y-yes... I-I have,” you could barely speak, and Mr. Sleater flipped you so you were sitting on the bed next to him. You could feel your wetness coating your thighs- you were more turned on than you’ve ever been. Something about how wrong this felt- the little housemaid and the special guest, rendezvousing with each other without the heads of the house knowing. You knew you shouldn’t be doing this, but you couldn’t stop. Not now.

Mr. Sleater brought a hand under your chin, examining your tear-coated face for a mere second before moving in and kissing you delicately. You kissed back immediately, moving your lips with his and resting a hand on his thigh. His hand on your chin drifted down to hold your throat, squeezing down ever so slightly, making you release a guttural moan between kisses.

As you began turning over to straddle him, Mr. Sleater used his free hand to stop you. “Ahh ah ahh, not tonight, (Y/N).” he smiled into your lips, and you almost pouted at him. “I think we’ve had enough risk for one night, wouldn’t you say so?” he stood up, leaving your lips and brushing his vest.

“Mr. Sleater..” you frowned, brushing your hair behind your ear, trying to think of something to say to convince him. He could tell you were, and he simply laughed a bit. You couldn’t think of anything. “... goodnight.” you nodded at him, dismissing him.

“Goodnight.” he responded, walking over to the door swiftly and exiting your room. You got up and carefully shut the door behind him. You were still processing what just happened- it was so sudden.. you didn’t feel regret, just confusion.

You simply shook your head and grabbed some tissues, wiping your wetness off your thighs and tossing the tissue in the garbage bin. You sunk onto your bed, putting the covers over you and nuzzling your head into the pillows. You closed your eyes and, somehow, you were able to drift to sleep

-

The next morning, you were up preparing breakfast for Ms. Schroeder, Mr. Thompson and the children in the kitchen. You used a spatula to turn over the scrambled eggs in the pan on the stovetop, turned up the stove just a little bit.

You heard somebody come downstairs, and you turned to see Ms. Schroeder. “Good morning, Ms. Schroeder.” you smiled at her over your shoulder, continuing to cook the food. “Good morning, (Y/N).” she responded, picking up an envelope that was on the table. “Did this come in today?” she asked.

“Yes! It was in the mailbox earlier today.” you informed, grabbing some salt and pepper and sprinkling them on the eggs. You heard more footsteps of someone else entering the room, and you turned your head again to see Mr. Sleater entering.

You immediately felt your face heat up, and you looked back down at the pan, not daring to look back up. “Ms. Schroeder. (Y/N).” he greeted the both of you, a smirk on his face as he moved over to you. “Cooking breakfast, eh?” he questioned, placing a hand on your lower back as he looked at the food. You knew he was just teasing you.

You gulped before speaking, so you wouldn’t stutter getting your words out. “Yes. Breakfast for everyone.” you said, flipping the eggs around again before taking the pan off the element and grabbing a few plates. You slipped the eggs off the pan and onto the plates with your spatula.

“The bacon is already ready, everyone can eat now.” you told them, placing the bacon on the plate and sliding one over to Ms. Schroeder in the counter. Mr. Sleater took his hand off your back, smiling at your slyly while moving towards the exit. “I have a delivery to make for Mr. Thompson. I’ll be back by the afternoon.” he explained, sending you a wink before leaving the room.

God, that man is going to be the death of you.


End file.
